James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 8.
Here is part eight of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Merlin: Dr. Neo Cortex, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded. *Dr. Neo Cortex: I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again. *Merlin: Emily... Dr. Neo Cortex. Let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please. *Dr. Neo Cortex: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess. *Emily: At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you. *Merlin: There, now. That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Emily, getting back to this suitor business... Emily? Emily! *Dr. Neo Cortex: If only I had gotten that lamp. *Salem: I will have the power to get rid of you. To think we gotta keep kissing up to that hump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives... *Dr. Neo Cortex: No, Salem. Only until she finds a chump husband. *Lumpy: Well, here we are... The jungle. And how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa? *Thomas: Oh, you sure showed me. Now, about my three wishes. *Lumpy: Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, boy. *Thomas: Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own. Well, I feel sheepish. All right, you bad boy, but no more freebies. And it's a fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for? *Lumpy: Me? Really? Of course. All I need is some... Freedom. *Thomas: You're a prisoner? *Lumpy: Yes, Thomas. And it's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig Phenomenal cosmic powers... Itty bitty living space. *Thomas: Gosh, that's terrible. *Lumpy: But, oh, to be free... Not have to go, Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Lumpy, wake up and smell the hummus. *Thomas: Why not? *Lumpy: The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened. *Thomas: I'll do it. I'll set you free. *Lumpy: Uh-huh, yeah, right. *Thomas: No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. *Lumpy: Well, here's hopin'. All right. Let's make some magic. So how about it? What is it you want most? *Thomas: Well, there's this girl. *Lumpy: Girl? How can make anybody fall in love with somer? *Thomas: Oh, but, Lumpy, she's smart and fun and... *Lumpy: Pretty? *Thomas: Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just... And this hair. Wow. And her smile. *Lumpy: Ami. C'est l'amour. *Thomas: But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be... Hey! *Lumpy: A prince? My pleasure. (gives a nice white shirt with an orange waistcoat, red tie, brown trousers, yellow shoes, and a blue hat, that are put onto him, just to make a resembling target to Jiminy Cricket, and transforms Boots into a giant elephant, who looks impressed) *Thomas: Wow! Thanks for the new suitable costume. Now I am a star. (winks) This girl will be impressed when she sees me as a star. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof